1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a suturing method using an endoscope. For example, it relates to a method of suturing perforation formed in a wall of a hollow organ.
2. Description of Related Art
When conducting procedures on the interior of the body of a patient, one may cite cases of incisions in the body of the patient by surgical operation, as well as transoral and transrectal endoscopic procedures. As a method of suturing perforations in the abdominal region by surgical operation, there is the method shown in FIG. 6a-6c of U.S. Pat. No. 6,066,146. This suturing method is used when closing incisions in the abdominal cavity. A needle is inserted into the muscular layer of the opening in the abdominal wall, and an anchor attaching suture thread is pushed out from the needle. The suture thread attached to the anchor is tied with the proximal side, and suturing is conducted. Endoscopic procedures are conducted by passing forceps, high-frequency treatment instruments, incision instruments, sutures and the like through the channel of an endoscope. For example, in cases where medical treatment is conducted in the abdominal cavity using an endoscope inserted into a duct or cavity via a natural orifice in the living body such as the mouth, anus or the like, tissue is resected from the abdominal cavity or cut open, forming a perforation, and the medical treatment is conducted by accessing the interior of the abdominal cavity from the interior of the duct or cavity via this perforation. After conducting the medical treatment, the formed perforation is sutured with a suture.